


Passing On

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Inktober 2018, Peace, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Petra needs some help finding her fiancé.Written for Inktober.





	Passing On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 17.
> 
> Prompt: I think about you.

I was killed in this spot. My blood is still staining the tree I had been crushed against.

Someone had taken my body. I wasn't here when they did it. I had been wandering, searching for Oluo in the area. I had seen his body. Maybe he had passed on already.

I sit under the tree, carefully avoiding my own blood. This is so disconcerting. I have so many things I had wanted to do. Now, I wouldn't even get to marry Oluo.

Thinking of him causes a lot of pain. In life I was always nagging him about acting like Captain Levi. I only had done it because I love him.

Oluo, I mean. Captain Levi is great and everything, but I only respect him. Oluo... We trained and graduated together. I knew him like the back of my own hand. He had been my best friend. Romantic, sweet... When he asked me to marry him the day we graduated, I had said yes. There hadn't been a doubt in my mind.

When we had been picked to be in Captain Levi's special squad, he changed. He tried mimicking Levi. Honestly, it was so frustrating. I think he did it because he thought I liked Captain Levi. I just wanted my Oluo though.

I bury my face in my knees. Now, I'm not sure if I will ever see him again. I want to cry, but no tears come. I'm so alone.

At least this tree is nice.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I startle. My eyes flick up and I see him. Finally. Oluo is bathed in golden light. He's smiling at me.

"What are you sticking around here for? There's a celebration waiting for us."

He's talking like himself again, staring at me with gentle eyes.

"A celebration?" I ask shakily, letting him help me to my feet.

"Our wedding. Everyone is waiting for you. Eld said you were leaving me at the altar." He laughs at my surprised expression.

"Eld?"

"Dita, Darius, Luke, Gunther... Everyone is there." Oluo wraps his arms around my waist. "Come with me... Be at peace."

"Please... Take me there."

Oluo smiles in a way he hasn't since I said yes to his proposal. It makes me melt. I don't even notice the light enveloping us. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my fic where Petra makes love to a tree.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
